The Magic Badges
by The Dark Meta-Kirby
Summary: After a mysterious Bone Dragon drops some badges in two different locations, two people change bodies. But will they be able to work together, or will they fail against the Bone Dragon's magic?
1. The Greatest Bone Dragon

(Note from Dark: Really sorry if this isn't too good, I just thought of this on my way to school and it was so awesome I just had to write it...)

Chapter 1: The Greatest Bone Dragon

Somewhere deep under the ground of Yoshi's Island sat the Greatest Bone Dragon. He may have been the ruler of the Bone Dragons, but he wasn't exactly the nicest guy. He went by the name of Ribs. Now Ribs was only a little bit evil, but he was mischievous and enjoyed to cause anyone annoyance.

Ribs lowered his eye sockets to the badges he held in his bony hands. The dark purple and light blue badges were the only ones left. Ribs himself had made them, and he held them up, watching them glow in the gloom. They were magic. They made anyone who found them switch bodies. This would be fun. Of course he needed to put them where somebody would easily find them. Luckily he had something no normal Bone Dragon had. Wings.

Ribs slowly dragged himself up from the Koopa-bone chair he'd been sitting in, and grasping the badges tightly, walked towards the hole at the end of the Bone Dragon Pits that would lead him to the surface. He shoved his way rudely past the Bone Dragon guards. After all, he was ruler. Why should he let them get in his way?

Ribs made his way out, stretched his bone wings, and took off. He lazily glided over Teehee Valley, the long piece of ripped wing membrane was the only thing that kept him in the sky. He suddenly stopped, and dropped the first badge, the purple one. With a horrible clicking noise, he straightened his wings and flew off, this time toward Popstar, and Cappytown.

Of course Ribs knew he should drop the light blue badge where someone was bound to notice. He closed his eyes, twirled around, and dropped the final badge. It made a satisfying clink! noise when it hit the ground. Ribs chuckled and took off back to the Bone Dragon Pits. Almost as soon as he returned, he was jumped by 25 different Bone Dragons who wanted to know what he'd been doing.

"What was it, sir?"

"Why were you carrying shiny things?"

Ribs shook all of them off and sat in his Koopa-bone chair to take his afternoon nap.

(Another note from Dark:

:grabs Fawful: Review or Fawful gets it!

Fawful: Aiee! I have fright!

Shut up, you -.- :thwacks him:


	2. The First Badge Is Found

(Note from Dark: don't worry, I didn't attack Fawful :yet:!

Fawful: Dark, you fink-rat! Just you wait until I've found my headgear...)

Chapter 2: The First Badge Is Found

Prince Peasley took his time walking around Teehee Valley. After all he hadn't had much to do recently. A glimmer caught his eye and he peered over his shoulder. Lying in the sand was a purple badge.

"Wonder how that got there?" Peasley asked, to no one in particular, and picked it up. He peered at it, and thought he saw a Bone Dragon.

"Now I'm seeing things. Great. Well, better leave this desert. It was a waste of time anyway." He pinned the badge to his shirt, and marched away through Teehee Valley.

When Peasley arrived back, he just went to his room. He sat boredly, staring at the badge shining in the moonlight. It glittered and shone. He took it off and placed it somewhere where it wouldn't be crushed. Suddenly Peasley felt rather tired, so he left his sword next to the badge and went to bed. In another part of the castle, the most panicky guard was chatting to another.

"It's nothin' to worry about," stated the first guard. "He does that sometimes."

"What if something's wrong?" worried the second.

"Shut up, stupid, and do whatever it is you're supposed to do."

The second guard shuffled timidly outside and turned around for a second.

"Are you completely sure?"

The first guard completely lost his patience at that moment and kicked the second guard outside.

"You dummy! If I say it's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay! Now get yourself out there and do your job!!"

Peasley was still fast asleep, despite that the two guards' argument had woken half of the Beanbean Castle. There were people making lots of noise in the other half of the castle because they had all been woken up and none of them could get back to sleep. After everyone had finally became tired enough to go back to sleep, it was almost midnight.

Somewhere down in the sewers, slowly climbing up the stairs, was a figure. No, make that two. One was short and thin, and the other tall and fat. The thin one carried a bag of powder in its hand. The two figures sneaked quietly up the castle staircase, not making a sound as they sneaked into Peasley's room and dumped the powder over the badge. The badge began to glow, and the two figures zoomed down the staircase and out of the castle. Peasley shuddered once, but didn't wake up. The badge continued to shine, making the whole castle glow with light..

(Note from Dark: Well thanks TurquoisePhoenix for reviewing my story.

Fawful: Dark, you idiot of foolishness! I have found my headgear at last! :zooms away:)


	3. The Second Badge Found And The Shadow Th...

(Note from Dark: Wheehoo! Okay, so this isn't the cliffhanger bit, it's the second badge being found.

Fawful: Eeyahaha! :zaps Dark: Now I, the great Fawful, will do the author's notes!!)

Chapter 3: The Second Badge Is Found

The light blue badge lay in the grass. It sparkled beautifully. Kirby walked past the badge. As soon as he noticed it, he handed it to Tiff. The two had been treasure hunting all morning and nothing had come up except the badge.

"Poyo?"

"Thanks Kirby, that's great!"

Tiff took the badge off Kirby and the two marched off back to Tiff's home.

Back in Tiff's room the two peered curiously at the badge. As they were staring at it, they hardly noticed the reflection of a Bone Dragon in the shiny surface.

All the time that had been there previously (it was only afternoon) had seemed to disappear, and now it was nighttime. Tiff waved goodbye to Kirby as the little puffball bounced his way out and left.

Time came and went, and Tuff was beginning to get impatient. Tiff said she'd help him with his homework. He marched off to Tiff's room, and saw Tiff was asleep.

"Tiff?"

"Mmnngh." She didn't even stir when she heard Tuff's voice.

"You said you'd help me with my homework."

"Nnnnh."

"Never mind, I can do it tomorrow."

Meanwhile, outside, the short, thin figure checked his watch. He peered around the wall. It was Popple. He called to the tall, fat one, Rookie.

"Rookie!! Hurry up here, see? Ribs isn't paying us to lay around! We have to get this powder on the second badge!"

"Want me to get you over the gate, Boss?"

"Yeah, and you follow behind, okay? I might need you in there, see?"

Rookie tossed Popple over the gate and heard the crunch of his landing, followed by some rather colourful language that would raise this story's rating if I put it here.

Rookie jumped over the gate (or rather, smushed the gate because he was so heavy) and followed Popple inside.

"Sure is a nice place we have here, eh Rookie?"

"Sure is."

A faint glow from somewhere indicated the badge. Popple sneaked in and dumped the whole bag of powder all over it. The powder made Tiff sneeze and woke her up.

"Who're you?" she stared at Popple as if he was an alien from outer space.  
Popple repeated a whole new string of unrepeatable words and took something from his pocket.

Tiff's eyes widened as she saw the bottle.

Popple threw it with an evil grin.

"Ribs told me not to use this unless it was an emergency, and I guess that's now!"

It exploded with a puff of smoke and knocked Tiff out.

(Note from Fawful: Reviews would be of the greatness, especially as Dark isn't here!  
Dark: Just you wait Fawful...)


End file.
